


Morning Coffee and Sudden House Guests

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Smut, infadelity, olicity - Freeform, rayclicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Felicity's dating Ray. Oliver reconsiders and spends the night with Felicity. In the morning she's making Coffee and Ray shows up at her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee and Sudden House Guests

Felicity reached up on her toes, planting a firm kiss on Ray’s mouth and smiling against him, before rocking back on her heels and looking up at him.

“You sure you can’t stay?” Felicity asked, arms still looped around his neck. He chuckled at her, grabbing her hands from behind him and clasping them between them.

“I have to go check on some stuff at the office. I’ll see you tomorrow though?” He responded begrudgingly.

She nodded happily, and he brought her hands up between them, kissing them quickly before letting them drop. His brown eyes twinkled at her before he left her in her doorway, walking down the hallway to the elevator with a warm glance back.

Felicity closed the door slowly, still smiling as she chucked off her tall black heels, kicking them to the corner and walking into her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

It had been a good night with Ray—well, they always were good with Ray, she supposed. It was different, being with him. Much different than Oliver. Ray was open and blunt—his feelings easily on display. He encouraged her to talk about computers or the company or really whatever was on her mind. It was easy to talk with him. It was easy to be with him. And the slight butterflies in her stomach at every kiss and touch gave her something to look forward to—no, it was nothing compared to the all-consuming passion. It wasn’t the blinding kind of heat that flooded all of her senses, but it left her happy. Content. It promised more—and she clung to that. It gave her hope.

She was about to change out of her dress when a knock sounded on her door. She grinned at the sound—Ray had changed his mind.

Checking her hair quickly in the hall mirror, she smoothed her curls before flinging open the door as she spoke.

“You changed your—ahhh!” She exclaimed awkwardly, cutting off her sentence abruptly as she met eyes of blue instead of brown outside of her door.

Oliver looked at her startled expression curiously, brow furrowed as he gestured to her apartment.

“Can we talk?” Oliver asked uncomfortably, and Felicity nodded vigorously over her own discomfort, waving him in before shutting the door firmly behind him.

“You were expecting someone else,” Oliver stated unhappily and Felicity simply gave him an unamused look, crossing her arms as she leaned against her counter.

“What’s are you doing here?” Felicity retorted, refusing to acknowledge her expectation of Ray over him.

He shifted uncomfortable, his jaw twitching as he considered his words.

“I probably should have thought about what I was going to say before I came over here,” Oliver started with, and Felicity simply stared back, waiting. He cleared his throat.

“Ever since Sara’s death” Oliver began, pausing at the memory, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about when it would be me in the same position. Lying in the foundry just like her, dead.”

Oliver’s tone was flat and Felicity shielded her eyes from his at the thought, throat already thick with emotion at the image of him instead of Sara.

“I don’t want that,” Oliver stated passionately, shocking Felicity into meeting his eyes again, “I don’t want to spend my entire life focused on a crusade with no end. I don’t want to push away all the people I love.

“Not that I want to stop being the Arrow, because that’s not what I mean. I just…” Oliver stopped, running a frustrated hand over his scruff as he struggled to voice his feelings. 

“I can be Oliver Queen and the Arrow. I can have a life and protect the people I love,” Oliver stated, taking a fraction of a step towards Felicity, before he stopped, looking over her outfit.

She was adorned in a red, long dress with no straps. Her blonde curls fell softly over her bare shoulders and her glasses were scarce from her face, leaving it beautifully open and soft. He sighed at her beauty, shaking his head slightly.

“I know you’re with Ray and you’re finally happy. If he’s what you want, then…” Oliver gulped, blinking hard, “I want you to be with who makes you happy, Felicity. And Ray’s good for you. He always has been—you deserve that.”

Oliver changed in an instant, stepping close to her and lifting a hand to cup her head with no hesitation, his fingers intwined in her hair and she gasped at his sudden proximity.

“But I need you to know that I want more than the Arrow… I want a life.”

He watched her as she stared back at him, frozen in his arms, thinking back to when he had claimed a life with her was something he couldn’t have. She tried desperately to remember how much he had promised her before, only to have her heart broken. Tried to remember that she was still with Ray. That she was happy with him. Tried to focus on anything other than Oliver’s eyes staring deeply into her own, his hand locked on her hip sending heat through her abdomen.

“I want you, Felicity.” His words broke rang in her ears, and suddenly broke any resolve she had, all of her doubts vanishing.

He saw the change in her eyes and responded instantly, meeting her halfway with his lips hard on hers.

She breathed him in, the relief of his body against her after all this time igniting her instantaneously. She tugged roughly on the zipper of his leather jacket as he worked on the zipper of her dress with as much haste, and quickly they were both down to their underwear.

Oliver tugged her bare legs up around him, slamming her against the wall of the hallway and he lay kisses from her mouth to the skin above her breast. She let her hands search mercilessly over his taut stomach and threw her head back against the wall, encouraging him. He reached easily around her, flicking the clasp of her strapless bra and it tumbled helplessly to the ground.

Felicity felt a flush spread over her skin as his mouth ghosted over her breasts, sucking on each nipple until it elicited a moan before pulling back, the loss of heat causing her hands to bunch into fists on his stomach. 

His mouth covered her breathing with his own, his tongue dancing with hers, and she arched into him, his hardness teasing against her abdomen. A primitive need flared in her stomach, and her hands dug into his shoulders.

“Bedroom. Now,” She commanded against his mouth, and he grinned against her.

“Whatever you say Ms. Smoak.”

***

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open slightly before she slammed them shut as her pupils contracted at the bright light streaming in her bedroom window.

“Ughh,” She made a noise, turning her body ever to slightly away from her window, startling when she realized she had no where to turn.

Her eyes flew open, meeting Oliver’s eyelids as he slept peacefully next to her. He slept gloriously naked next in her bed, with her leg thrown easily over his so she was almost on top of him. As his breath rose and fell evenly with his breaths, his naked chest brushed against her breasts, causing her nipples to harden at the realization. She propped herself up slightly on an elbow next to his head, staring down at him.

His face was calm, with a ghost of a smile lifting the corners and his lips lightly parted. He had one arm bent above him, the other underneath here, almost in an embrace. She hesitated a moment, before letting her hands ghost softly over his closed eyes and down his face, lingering on his lips.

Unable to resist, she reached slightly, replacing her fingers with her mouth and kissing him lightly. She felt him awake before his eyes fluttered open to meet hers, and he kissed her back, his arms tugging her more fully on top of him so she was straddling him.

“Hey,” he greeted happily, his voice rough with sleep. He smiled easily at her and her answering grin was unfiltered.

“Hi,” she answered, pecking his lips once more with her own before going to swing a leg off of him. She needed coffee, stat.

He pulled her back as she tried to sit up, his mouth landing once again on hers and his tongue forcing her mouth open. She acquiesced a moment, his body molding easily to hers and she felt his cock twitch at her opening delightfully.

“Coffee,” she begged against his lips, even as her legs gripped him harder underneath her, causing him to laugh loudly.

“Alright, I’ll make some,” Oliver said, shifting her off of him as he slid from her bed, pulling on his jeans that lay by the door. 

Felicity flopped back in her bed contentedly, waiting for him. After a long minute she heard a loud banging, followed by a string of curse words that caused her to abandon the comfortable mess of blankets and shrug on his large tshirt and her bikini underwear, following the annoyed grunts.

Oliver was searching her cabinets aimlessly, a determined look on his face as he hunted for coffee. He looked at her helplessly as she entered, and she laughed at his panic.

“I’ll do it,” She said, smiling, and he kissed her lightly in thanks.

“What was that banging?” She asked and he looked back at her sheepishly.

“I was trying to figure out how to work the coffee pot,” He excused, glaring at it. 

She shook her head at him, and he leaned easily against her counter, watching her as she hummed happily.

A knock sounded at her door, and Oliver shot her a confused look.

“It’s probably just the neighbor. Her cat is always missing,” Felicity excused lightly heading for the door and grasping the handle, “Think you can handle getting creamer out of the—” 

“Wait Felicity, you’re not wearing any—” Oliver started, but she had already flung the door open.

“Fridge?” Felicity ended lamely, staring at Ray as he looked at her in shock. He awkwardly held up a bag and a drink carrier, as he glanced at Oliver behind her. A long silence settled over them as Ray took in her pants-less state.

“I only brought coffee for two,” Ray said awkwardly, shifting between his feet.

“Ray…” Felicity started, but he shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you would…” Ray started, but stopped, “I knew it too. That there was something between you two.”

Ray stared between them a long moment.

“I’m gonna go,” Ray ended, turning to Oliver.

“Treat her right,” he said, anger biting his tone as he glared at Oliver.

“Of course,” Oliver answered tentatively, and Ray nodded curtly to him, turning around without another word and stalking down the hallway.

Felicity and Oliver stood a long minute in silence, before Oliver finally broke it.

“You didn’t give him an explanation,” Oliver mused. Felicity turned to him with a smile, needing to ease away the insecurity evident in his eyes.

“I didn’t need to.”


End file.
